far from wanted
by xoxUchihaGirlxox
Summary: this is about Shiki but also about a girl named Amanda the girl Amanda really does not want to be a vampire but has to be becuse of a little blood lust with one of the knight class students... i know it is only 1 chapter but it is good well i think so...!


okay so i thought i'd fix this up... im glad ppl like it! but it being like this is driveing me mental! since this was my first story, and when you saw : it was ment to be " i could'nt understand my old laptop... then again that was in 2009... since its 2013 ive been getting better... so i apoligize for the errors, i was lazy back then... \\./

_**I do not own this anime**_

_**but it would be awesome!**_

" But daddy I want to know what i'm getting for my birthday mum would tell me, come on daddy" I cried.

My father buried his head in his hands and sighed and looked up at me with a sad look and smiled " yes Amanda i'm sure she would of but im also sure that she would want me to keep it a secret, I don't want to ruin it for you." he said smiling my eyes filled up with tears and I ran away crying... I ran all the way to my best friends house and i banged on the door and my palms started to hurt shiki opened the door. Shiki smiled his normal kind smile and he held onto me and kissed the top of my head, he held my face up so he could see my face "I love you shiki " I cried Shiki and I have been friends since i was 1-2 years old, well around that age.

he is 17 and he cares about me a lot, and he always says that he loves me no matter what. We always slow danced to my favourite song the lullaby that my mother always sang to me to help me fall asleep...

_**7years later**_

"come on shiki you don't want to be late for class do you " I say smiling.

I am now 17 and same with shiki but im not sure why he looks the same I've heard that vampires don't age but I highly doubt that shiki is a vampire even though he's part of the knight class, I shiver when I think about vampires almost like my body is starting to freeze! and I always cant stop thinking about my father being killed he got hit by a car the sight of him gone in my mind gone, gone forever never to see him again."

Shiki smiles and puts a cold hand on my face I got used to his cold skin so I don't even realize it anymore but it is quite odd...

" okay Amanda I wont be, now why don't you head back to your dorm so you don't get lost or I will have to find you again ha , ha, ha." Shiki smiles and starts to walk off "noooo Shiki come back I want to come with you! " I said running I held onto him tightly on his back he was still taller then me but I like it. Shiki kisses me on the top of my head and I smile. he waves goodbye and I run in the direction of the dorms.

When I get there I open the door and the head master is waiting for me with a smile "Amanda don't you think you should be getting some sleep you have classes in the morning, you don't want to sleep in again now shoo ,shoo off to bed yuuki will be upstairs in bed so be quiet.." headmaster cross smiles and nudges me in the direction to the stairs I smile and race up them and skip to the door very quietly and open the door.

The headmaster was right she was asleep, so I quietly got into my p.j's and folded my uniform brushed my teeth and jumped into bed and instantly fall in to a deep slumber. .

_**~dream~**_

_**I'm laying in the green grass its dark outside and I notice shiki laying beside me I smile looking up at the stars the dark blue night sky was beautiful! the stars like diamonds. Shiki turns my face over to look at him, I notice his pale skin glowing in the darkness it's beautiful but in a manly way, and I place my hand over his eyes, he chuckles I lift my hand away and I see his eyes red like the color of blood! i back away but he grabs my wrist and he smiles and I can see his teeth I shiver even though it isn't cold but he cant be a VAMPIRE! he moves closer and bares his fangs "your mine Amanda ." he snarls.**_

_**~end of dream~**_

I scream and I see yuuki putting on her boots and she looks at me and smiles, " bad dream?" she says moving closer and sits on my bed... I smile " yah another one about a vampire yuuki do you believe in vampires?" I smile and then it fades slowly.

Yuuki frowns, "yes I do they are out there, besides how well do you know Shiki?" Yuuki says with a worried look I just sat there confused. " well... I do know that he's my only childhood friend and he cares about me … and he is a bit pale and cold does that mean anything?" I smile. maybe it was my inocence that caused Yuuki to gulp nervously, "HAHA nah im sure if he wants to tell you then he will!" Yuuki laughs.

Yuuki smiles "well do you like him or love him? because I know what he is, and I don't think you would like to know if you do then tell me after school if you want to ask me and not Senri... BUT! we really need to get to class." Yuuki says handing me my uniform, I quickly throw it on and Yuuki and we sneak into the classroom and luckily got into our seats I sit next to Zero and he looks down, and I place his silver like hair behind his ear. And he … well it looks like he's blushing noooo! he cant be not zero! I nudge him a bit " hey zero? can I come out tonight with you and Yuuki? I want to see what you guys are all about plus I.." and i pause.

"SHHHH QUIET BACK THERE IF YOU WANT TO GO SEE THE KNIGHT CLASS AT TWILIGHT THEN YOU BETTER KEEP QUIET!" our teacher yells up at us Zero put his head down and looked up at me "sure you can..." he looked down again I took the hint and started to work on my homework. As class ended it was almost twilight and I could soon see Shiki! I smiled and I got my books ready, and I shoved them into my bag and flung it over my shoulder, and I skipped off out of the classroom, Yuuki starts running after me "what's the rush?!" Yuuki said grabbing my arm and I stopped and smiled. " going to see Shiki want to come? oh yeah you have to silly me!" Yuuki smiled and was about to say something but I kept on running soon enough I caught up to Zero and I could see Shiki I ran into the gates as they started to open and ran into Shikis arms.

"I missed you! can I come to class with you tonight? please!, please! , please!" I begged. Shiki smiled and nodded I smiled and clapped "Yay thank you Shiki thank you soo much!" he grabbed my hand and the vision of my dream swept across me like a wave. I trembled and smiled. Shiki smiled back we start to walk towards the school and...

I kept saying to myself...

_x~i'm so nervous, should I be with him? I do care deeply about him and I know he cares about me its just something doesn't seem right... is he is he a vampire no he cant be I don't shiver around him nor any of the knight class students, are they vampires? is Shiki hiding something from me? should I ask him? maybe i'll wait or will he do something or maybe? someone else from the knight class will I hope not I think they are all so nice not scary not at all...~x_ I frowned I look up at the man who is holding my hand I know he's not an adult yet but he is to me well... meaning he's always so mature and well, i also feel safe when i'm with him.

We get to the school was I ready to see what all of the knight class are… no maybe not, not this soon.

I sit down next to Shiki and Aidou sits down beside me I blush, the teacher walks in and looks at me, 'he seems a bit weird...' I think to myself, " Kaname-Sama, why is this girl here?" the man\ teacher says sternly, "i've alowed this girl to accompany Senri to class, her name is Amanda." Kaname says just as sternly, " I see, now on to the lesson." and i just pay attension to everyone.

"well hello Amanda my dear, and don't you look tasty..." Aidou says liking his lips... (break time BTW.) "ewww yuck Aidou! that's so gross you cant be serious! gross... umm or are you serious?" I said turning red.

Aidou smiled and holds onto my wrist, and his hands are so cold "what , what the hell are you doing?! Shiki! huh were are you were is everybody?! AHHHHHHH!" I screamed the pain of Aidou's fangs digging into my flesh, was horrible I start to cry "noo! nooo... stop help please somebody!" I screamed my eyes started to get heavy, and heavier, I slumped over his lap and everything goes black.

"Amanda, Amanda wake up..." I hear a distant voice is it an angel? I hold up my hand and I look at it and it is covered with a large bandage, I see Shiki looking over top of me he smiles. "were am I?" I smile, I wince from the pain my wrist feels as if it's on fire! and I want to scream at the top of my lungs. "your in my room, I didn't bother taking you back to yours to far, how are you feeling? you see that's why humans don't come to the school when we are there." Shiki smiles and kisses me on my forehead "humans? the other thing I know there are is … is vampires and your not one of them … are you?" I shivered, Shiki looked down and said "yes, yes Amanda... I am, I am a vampire since I was a little boy before you were born that's why I always knew you since your beautiful hazel eyes found mine, I love you Amanda and I always will... I want to be with you, more then just friends." Shiki smiles and holds me in his arms I start to cry.

I try not to but its so hard, I instantly forget about my wrist and my head starts to hurt. And the pain slowly seeps into my whole body I scream the pain is to intense! I cant handle it!

"Shiki! no help please owww the pain the pain! I cant take it anymore SHIKI!" I cry loudly I start to shake.

Shiki looked doe-eyed he lay me down on his bed and called "KANAME-SAMA!" Kaname ran into the room and saw me on the bed sweating, "help me" I squeak "let me take a look at her Shiki go call the headmaster, and tell him to get down here now!" Kaname yelled Shiki ran off out of the room.

"Shiki, come back no come back." I mumbled I look up at Kaname's sweet and loving eyes. he puts a cold hand on my damp forehead and I stop shaking, and he looks at my bandaged-up wrist the blood is showing through he rips it off and " Amanda, who did this to you?" Kaname says frowning not taking his eyes of my wrist, I swallowed "Aidou did." I started to cry the pain was getting worse, I wanted to scream but the room went black.

_**~flash back~**_

"_**Daddy do you love me?" I smile his kind eyes look down at me I blink "of course Amanda, like a daddy should love his only child..." and i smile. "Amanda, you have a call." my mother calls from inside the house, I run through the doorway and see my mothers sweet smile "who is it mommy?" I smile she holds out the cordless phone and I grab it. **_

"_**hello?" I say.**_

"_**hello Amanda." Shiki says.**_

"_**ooh hello Shiki! how is my bestest friend in the whole wide world doing on such a fine sunny day?" I giggle.**_

"_**well Amanda, I am wondering if you like to come over for a sleepover?" Shiki says.**_

"_**okay I will ask my mummy … mummy can I go for a sleepover with Shiki?" I yell. **_

"_**Yes sweetie, you may are you going to walk over there or would you like a ride?" my mom smiles as she walks into the room.**_

"_**hello, yes I can, I will be right over." I smile.**_

"_**okay... thank you I will be waiting for you." Shiki says. **_

_**I hang up the phone "no that's okay mummy I can walk."**_

_**I pack some clothes and my favourite pillow, and I run into the direction to Shiki's house, and I knock on door and Shiki pokes his head out and smiles. I walk into the door I set my things down on the couch and Shiki wraps his arms around me and turns me around and smiles, I smile back "I missed you Amanda." Shiki smiles, when we drift off to sleep I hear a scream it's my mothers! Shiki wakes me up and tells me my mother has died I scream.**_

_**~End flash back~**_

I open my eyes and they burn like they would if you poked them, "Shiki? are you there?" I call out... I can finally see and my vision is even better. I can see Kaname smiling at me I am still in Shiki's bed. and I feel cold. "welcome back Amanda." Kaname smiles "what happened?" I ask and I feel my hair it feels the same short in the back and longer in the front, I get up and go over to the bathroom I turn the light on and my eyes a quite sensitive, I look at my hair still the same, 2 purple chunks on the sides long bangs with blonde underneath and dark brown and blonde in the back I smiled, my eyes there red not hazel... "KANAME-SAMA!" I yell from the bathroom, he comes running in and smiles "what the hell happened to me, what did you do!?" I said sternly.

Kaname smiles "it wasn't me Amanda, it was Aidou... and you can get mad at him for it not me ha, ha, ha, ha." Kaname smiles brightly. I frowned giving him a quick glare before looking back into the mirror.

"heh Amanda I think you look cute..." Kaname chuckles.

I smile, and I turn around and hug him "yah I can never stay mad at you! plus you need to smile way more like now." I cross my new vampire eyes Kaname smiles.

"why don't you hop into bed and I will go get Shiki, he will be happy you are okay..." Kaname says and i get back into bed, I smile I guess I do feel quite sleepy I close my eyes there still sore so I keep them shut, and I slowly drift off into a heavy slumber. I think of nothing absolutely nothing my mind goes blank, then it hits me I sit up suddenly and cough I am so hungry! I sense Shiki sleeping soundly next to me I smile, but it is interrupted by a burning pain filling my throat, I need I cant force myself to even mention the word I cringe.

"Shiki-Shiki come on please wake up - UP NOW!" I say poking Shiki on the forehead he grabs a hold of my wrist (thank god it was the good one) and I see his red eyes glowing in the darkness, I quickly cover his eyes with my cold hand (with my bad hand he still has my good hand in a tight grip). "Amanda are you okay? yes I know my red eyes must of scared you i'm very sorry, but your going to have to get used to it plus your eyes are even brighter then mine..." Shiki smiles.

I remove my hand from his eyes and he lets go of my wrist, "seriously? what makes you think that I would ever get used to being a stu- -pid v - va - ampire..." I look down and start to cry. Shiki tilts my face with his index finger and his thumb, I open my eyes and I cough, i'm still hungry! "Shhh, Amanda my girl I know you don't want to believe me but find it some were to understand that I am right... and plus you cant go back to school with the day class students, it's to risky now you look like your hungry, if you want you can have some of mine its always available, i'm not going anywhere not ever." Shiki smiles,

I force a smile and I cough again this time it was worse, Shiki pulls down his colar and I see his neck it looks so delicate, to delicate should I? shouldn't I? oh god I must I cant help it! oh no! I loose sense of control and I sink my fangs into the only most dearest friend I have ever had and I start to dink. My eyes start to water but I continue as soon as my throat stops burning I lift away, I smile Shiki smiles and holds my face close to his, he touches my lips with his tongue and I shiver... he then places his lips on mine crushing them my eyes start to water again, I cant help it I feel horrible he is my friend but we always used to say 'I LOVE YOU' to each other.

But no this doesn't change a thing he still is only my friend, and I wish he would stop I cant deal with this I already have to give up my human life, but I don't know if I want this or not. I close my eyes and I try to push away but its no use he's to strong so I give up and we continue to kiss after awhile we stop and I smile.

"I think we should go to bed, its almost morning and i'm quite tired I can tell that you are to." I smile and then turn away from him and fall asleep... Shiki falls asleep as well I smile, I drift of asleep once again.

I wake up around noon time that's what I think at least the sun is extremely bright I look over at Shiki he smiles at me "good afternoon sleeping beauty." Shiki grins. I frown "sleeping beauty no way, more like sleeping freak..." I say still frowning, Shiki puts a cool finger on my lips. "Shhh Amanda its not that bad plus you look beautiful." Shiki says leaning in for a kiss, I push him back he just smiles. I hop out of bed and get on my black uniform I see the white one next to it I try not to notice it. I get out my boots and sit on the bed and I shove them on and lace them up and race out of the room.

down the hall god im fast, I see Aidou at the bottom of the stairs I glare, he smiles I jump down all of the stairs and land on top Aidou I glare at him, i'm on his tummy I have his arms pinned down beside me and after awhile he stops struggling "don't scare me like that!" Aidou smiles. I bare my new fangs at him and my eyes turn red "you idiot! you turned me into this, this freak! I despise you and I always will!" I scream Aidou smiles showing his teeth, I shiver. "oh come on baby girl, you cant stay mad at your maker, I made you for a reason." Aidou smiles, his eyes turn red I slap him right across the face "oww that hurt! but I know you still love me..." Aidou says, giving me the kissy face.

I let him up bad idea he plants a kiss right on my lips! I start to punch he stomach but he holds me closer, I manage to get my mouth open and I bite his bottom lip and I can taste blood he lets go and I run away, I get to the door and I scream at the top of my lungs. "that feels better." I smile, I open the door and the sun blares in everybody yells for me to shut the door, I find Rima's umbrella and open it up outside and I shut the door behind myself and I walk off all the way to the school maybe I can bump into Yuuki... I smile my eyes hurt I get to the doors and I quickly open them, walk in and shut the door, and close the umbrella.

I rub my eyes and they cant stop burning, I really want to cry I blink my eyes a couple times and I can feel my eyes go back to hazel for now, "what is the matter Amanda?" I see Zero's foot I start to cry my tears hitting the floor, I look up I can feel my eyes going red again... I keep my eyes shut. Zero holds me tightly "you wouldn't understand how I feel your lucky your normal and you are a prefect you keep vampires under control you would hate me and I don't want that!" Zero pushes me away enough so he can look at my face.

"come on smile, and open those big beautiful hazel eyes." Zero smiles, I sigh I slowly open my eyes Zero stands there with his grey eyes wide. "who did this to you Amanda!?" Zero says. "- Aidou..." I frown.

"well, would you like me to kick his ass? I can always do that and your not the only one, I am actually almost a level E, and that isn't a very good thing your very lucky not to be one but I don't understand how you turned into one, Aidou isn't a pureblood and you should be human not a vampire..." Zero smiles I shiver.

I smile accidentally showing my fangs Zero smiles, and I can see his as well I place a finger tip and touch the tip of the left one and I smile I pull away and hug him.

We hug for a long time but it was interrupted by Yuuki "umm so what's up you guys… hey don't you dare look at me like that… umm Amanda are you what I think you are… no you cant be but who did this to you?" Yuuki says wide eyed (not like her eyes can get any bigger but I guess I was wrong) "yes Yuuki she is and Aidou did this to her." Zero says looking down then at that very instant Zero gave me this look... like a smile but like he wanted to kill me and I scream at the top of my lungs… !SPLASH!

"wha - what the hell MUM!? what the hell is going on how are you in my dorm room?" I shake.

"honey, Amanda your not in a dorm and you never were you have been in a coma..." my mother smiles. "wait for how long?" I feel tears start well up in my hazel eyes. "oh honey for about well since you were 10 and now your 17." my mother puts a warm hand on my cheek "but what about Shiki and Zero and everybody else were are they?" I cry loudly my mother looks down and smiles "honey, there not real and never were." my mother leans in to hug me I push her away "no way shut up! and stop calling me honey!" I scream "I always call you honey, and I always will." my so called mother says "no you don't you always call me sweetie! not honey now back off impostor! and leave my mothers body alone!" I scream I feel my fangs stabbing through my gums and my body cold from head to toe my eyes blood red I scream again.

"Amanda wake up, Amanda wake up!" I hear a voice and its "ZERO!" I cried tears of joy I hug him and I realize i'm in the infirmary, "and yes you are still a vampire and a very cute one" Zero smirks. " how long have I been out…" I wipe my sore eyes. "can u please turn off the light my eyes are killing me." I close my eyes Zero gets off the side of the bed and switches the light off. "thanks Zero." I smile, I see his eyes red and I guess mine are too I cant really help it. Zero sits on the spot of the bed were he was sitting on before I smile I look down and zero places his cheek on my shoulder I smile, I put an arm around him, "Zero are you okay… if not u can always talk to me... I can be a very good listener when I want to be ha, ha ." I smile.

Zero looks up and closes his eyes half way his bangs are in his face, I move his bangs away. I look away Zero holds my face exposing my neck I gulp down whatever was in my mouth, and Zero moves his mouth close to my neck I have this feeling that he wants to bite me, but will he. He places his lips on my porcine like neck and starts to kiss it opening his mouth each time (his mouth is very wet...) I start to sweat he licks my neck were the salty sweat makes him 'hmmm' I look towards a wall only seeing a window the full moon behind the clouds but still bright.

Zero finally moves away I hear him sink his teeth into his hand and gulping down his own blood I start to get up but I noticed Zero's arm around me, "Zero what are you doing" I smell his blood he doesn't say anything his mouth must be full of blood, he pushes me down on the bed and I take in a breath Zeros mouth over mine his blood pouring into my mouth the salty nectar of all vampires...

I try to breath but I cant the blood is out of his mouth now and down my throat, I blink I close my eyes and I lay there Zero sitting up and placing a cool hand on my cheek "I need to get back to the moon dorms can you walk with me there?" I smile, he turns on the light I guess he got up… "sure but lets get going all of the day class students are in bed so we don't want to wake them." zero says I get up and I turn out the light on the way out. The hallway is dim only the odd wall lamp along the wall I look straight down the hall at Zero's back, my eyes water I hear whispers in one of the rooms I hear a girl talking to another one I have very good hearing that can have its benefits sometimes.

We get outside and the cool night air cools my sore eyes I smile. And I walk past Zero and he grabs my bad wrist I wince, and I look back "Zero, I need to get going everybody's going to be wondering were I am..." I pull away "I can walk the rest of the way I will see you tomorrow." I smile and run into the direction of the dorms I make it there in about 10 minutes it would take a human about a half an hour I walk up the stairs to the front doors and sigh I look up and I push open the doors, I walk in and Shiki's sitting on the steps he looks tired "how long have you been sitting there?" I say looking down at my feet. "awhile were have you been…?" Shiki frowns my eyes go wide I couldn't speak Shiki gets up and walks towards me and holds onto me, I smile fighting back the tears he picks me up and carries me up the stairs and down the hallway and to his room, he sets me down on the bed.

I see my clothes in my bags by the wall I get up and search for some p.j's I find a pair and tell Shiki to look away and slip my uniform off and my night wear on.

I hop on to his bed and lay back and close my eyes, "hmmmmm what to do with this horrible life of mine? do I sit in the sun so I can turn to ashes? or do I spend the rest of my life this way as a vampire..." I say out loud, Shiki sits on the bed and looks at me and smiles, "please don't say that about yourself and come here move a bit closer, I need to tell you something." Shiki murmurs. I just sit there what does he want I sigh and move a tad closer "yah?" I smile, I see the blood lust in his eyes my smile quickly fades I inch away from him, "um Shiki uh are you okay?" my voice gets softer as I speak, Shiki says nothing and looks his innocent puppy face.

I try to move further I almost fall off the bed but just as I almost did Shiki grabs my arm and pulls me closer to him more like dragging me I try to move against his grasp what does Shiki want?, my blood or me? and I really don't want to know! I look up at him my eyes wide with fear. and I look down trying not to meet his gaze, I felt scared was I scared of him? my only childhood friend… " Shiki let me go!" I guess I might of said that to loud the wooden door slams open I shriek and I see Aido I get up and run to the door but I stop as I see Aido in front of me smiling, I turn to look at Shiki and he's getting off of the bed coming towards me his eyes still the color of ruby's.

I feel arms around my stomach and there practically stopping my breathing! I hear a low chuckle and I recognize who it is. " hmmmm … well, well, well… look who is finally in my arms i'm not letting you go this time, no, Shiki wont take you away from me again your master the one who brought you internal life, who can give you all of what you desire and who can love you..." Aidou's voice wasn't familiar like it used to be, in one of his good days which was almost every day as I can remember, when Rima stole a box of his pocky he wasn't very happy.

I am still trying to loosen his grasp, I feel the room shake "Aido pl-ease s- s- stop I-I cant br- breathe!" I started to slump over it wasn't any better but after awhile the room went black. I open my eyes and all I see is black no light... I feel an arm move over me and I look over at the other side of the bed and I feel the hair of the person next to me its defiantly not Shiki's, It was Aidou's I was in his bed!? I wonder if Kane's in here and I can sense Aido moving closer, and I feel his soft lips on top of mine I try to push him away but its no use he is way too strong. So I let him kiss me his hands moving all along my back and he deepens the kiss and slides his warm tounge into my mouth sliding it along my teeth and he touches one of my fangs, and he cuts his tounge I think he meant to do that I can taste his blood as I touch it with my tounge I close my eyes and enjoy the moment even though I shouldn't be.

I close my eyes and I move away to breathe I hear foot steps down the hall and the smell of shampoo and soap I hear a sigh, I push Aidou away I have to get out of here! I spot the slightly opened window and get out of the bed I race to the window my nightgown flowing from the wind, I take in a deep breath and I hear the door start to open I open the window even more and jump out the window while I was falling I closed my eyes I land lightly on the ground and start to run off to the fountain, I hear more foot steps I look around and I spot a man sitting on the ledge of the fountain, I have no clue who this man is I also see a woman with him... and he drops her on the ground I gasp and my eyes widen with fear. "who's there?" the mans voice is deep with a hint of sexiness.

"umm…" I cant say anymore "come here child." the man smiles, I sigh and walk closer against my own will and I see a young woman around 20 laying on the ground dead... I want to scream but I urge myself not to, I close my eyes and I can smell blood I open my eyes and I look at the ground and the woman has blood stains on her neck I look at the man and my eyes go red glowing in the darkness the man looks up at me and one of his eyes are red and one is blue.

I shiver and when I shiver that's not a good sign "you're a vampire?" I shiver again and he smiles "yes I am, and it looks as if you are one to am I right?" the man stands up he's tall but maybe just a tad over 6" and I am 5"7 so yah he's taller then me i'm not extremely short nor tall.

" who, who are you?" I tremble. The man walks closer, "the name is Rido Kuran and i'm wondering why your out at this time of night a girl like you can get into a lot of danger, we wouldn't want that." Rido walked closer to me and held me close he chuckled and sank his teeth down into my neck. I know this wont kill me but he is drinking a bit to much, when I was at my peak of pissed off ness I got up all my strength and grabbed my pocket knife (yah I have one so sue me... but not really...) and pushed him away and quickly glided the extremely sharp knife along his throat, blood going every were I felt woozy after a while yes I am a vampire and I still hate it but from the smell of blood caused me to collapse.

blood staining my p.j's, and before sunrise I found myself in a bed… Kaname's to be exact Kaname walks in from the bathroom and smiles at me, " never knew a mere vampire as yourself could kill a pureblood like my uncle, Rido Kuran killed Yuuki's and my parents 10 years ago. And your parents... he has been going around killing parents around Japan, it was very brave that you were able to kill him after he drank a good helping of your blood. I offered you some of mine in return." Kaname smiled.

I sighed, and got out of bed I looked at what I was wearing one of Kaname's black dress shirts and was surprising went down to my knees, did I change into this? Or did someone change me?… I left the room and went to my room with Shiki and changed my clothes today is Saturday so I put on a hot pink mini skirt, black leggings, a black t-shirt with pink netted sleeves, and lace up black high heal boots. I fixed my hair that was now down to my arm pits and I am now able to put a nice ponytail in. I have been patient, today I will go with Yuuki and get our hair done… I opened my cell phone and dialled the only salons number in the town near the school. And after called Yuuki she accepted and told me we would meet at the fountain.

I smiled and ran out the doors after grabbing a laced black umbrella… sun is not my friend, Yuuki was sitting on the bench near the fountain and smiled, I smiled back fangs showing slightly, we walked into town and to the salon we waited and sat at chairs next to each other. I already told the stylist what I wanted Yuuki's hair like brown with a blue streak in her bangs, and mine black with pink streaks and white streaks all over my hair. After our hair was done and paid for we went around to a couple of the little shops and a place were they sold the best ice cream Sundays it was heaven, I loved shopping especially with girls because with extra money that I had been saving up over the weeks I had a chance to buy more things like, clothes, shoes and my hair. I smiled my black umbrella covering my eyes and shading my whole body from the annoying sun it was nice to be able to go out but just wishing that I was able to be human, the sun would be less of a pain…

Once we got tired and agreed to stop shopping we headed back to the school, plus I was getting hot and tired and I could use a thing called under my covers and hide there tell night, that was until we both heard a blood curdling scream my body felt like instant pins and needles at the moment and against my own will I grabbed Yuuki's arm and we ran to a alley and saw a hunched figure over top of a young girl I don't exactly know what over came me at that very moment but the pure anger inside of me I clenched my fists and opened them slowly and balls of black orbs covered with violet flames formed I laughed the power surging through my very core I threw the orbs one at a time over at the hunched figure I knew I had done the right thing because when the person looked at me his eyes red but not like the night classes eyes the eyes made me shake in fear, after the orbs had hit the guy ashes covered the alleys floor.

The girl thanked us obviously not noticing how thinking of how the man was killed I walked over to the girl and put my hand on her forehead and somehow remembering how to erase memories of humans and she lay still for a minute or two stunned and got up and walked away, Yuuki and I smiled and walked to the fountain and walked our separate ways back to our dorms. After returning back I went to my room and went to bed…

During the middle of the night I smell… blood a familure sent of blood I sit up and rub my eyes I put a silky house coat on and walk slowly out of my room making sure to be subtle and not wake up Shiki, and anyone else. The sent of blood was getting stronger and intoxicating I focused to find the smell and saw something down at the bottom of the stairs that really shouldn't be there I let out a gasp and saw Rido standing unbloody at the bottom of the stairs smiling up at me fangs showing at that moment I had the longest shiver he was scaring the hell out of me I tried to think clearly, but no use.

I started to tremble "… how, how are you still alive… I killed you what the hell… LEAVE NOW!" I screamed.

Then all of a sudden a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, and a deep chuckle was heard. I lifted my hand up to touch my captors hair and it was messy, I turned around and smiled, Shiki stood behind me his eyes hidden by his hair I moved his bangs away from his eyes and my heart dropped I felt like I was going to puke but I decided to scream. Shiki's eyes were red and blue like Rido's I screamed louder and all of the night class guys came out of their rooms "leave her alone!" Kane yelled, Shiki held me tighter "And why should I, she's mine ha, ha, ha. Now, leave us be were going to my room and I shall take advantage of her and nobody can stop us, if any of you do there will be a price to pay, lets just say that will be her death will be blamed on Shiki for drinking to much of her blood." Possessed Shiki laughed, Rido was taking over his body…

I let out one more scream, and blacked out… this did not help…

When I woke up I looked around, and Shiki was gone my head felt clouded and I was very confused. Were could he possibly be… I got up into a sitting position and found that I was still wearing clothes… have I been this whole time… I get out of bed and look around the room, no Shiki, I take this of a hint and run to Kaname's room I knock on the door and there is no answer I wait a few seconds and giving up, that was until I heard the sound of Shiki in the room, I quietly open the door and see Shiki and Kaname talking to each other.

They were talking about me and how to get rid of me and the perfect time to do it… I do the most stupid thing and barge in I stood there shaking sweating totally stunned on what to do next...

They both look at me in shock, Shiki smiled. "well, well, well look who's out of bed, to be serious I thought that you would be too sore to move after the hard core sex that I just put you through, and you may be wondering why you still had clothes on well I put your clothes back on, and i'm guessing that your wondering why Kaname and I are talking about ending your pretty little life… well its because you killed Rido." Shiki chuckled and I cringed. But then I thought, why the heck is Kaname agreeing with Rido like… I need to get away from them I need to see Zero…

I went to move and the pain from what Shiki did shot up through my body like lightning and I will say this it hurt a lot I screamed and fell to my knees I couldn't get up all I could do was cry. Shiki\ Rido walked over to me and looked down at me with pity in his eyes I looked up at him and instead of pleading for forgiveness I smiled and spit on his shoe he stepped back in disgust I laughed and then feeling faint blacked out.

_*** flash back***_

_**I sit at the family's kitchen table. And Shiki sits next to me, my mothers body is in the next room I am too upset to talk to my best friend and get up it is an open casket funeral and I look at her peaceful body I bravely slip a lock of her long hair behind her ear and look down her neck and too her dress but notice something on her neck. Two deep holes punctured into her skin I had no clue what they were supposed to be but when I shiver went through my whole body I knew exactly what they were from….**_

"_**Amanda, I am truly sorry to hear about our mothers passing, if you ever need somewhere to stay we can pick you up." my aunt Elda smiled,**_

_**I shook my head, and looked back over at my mother and grabbed my pin from my dress pocket, pricked the tip of my finger and let out a small amount of blood out, I took in a deep breath and held it near my mothers nose and kept holding it there, not knowing exactly what would happen but Shiki pulled me out of the way. He took a hold of my finger and licked off the blood, of course at this age I didn't really notice anything wrong with it.**_

_**My father came into the room tear filled eyes his loving wife, my caring mother had left us but the way she died i'm not sure she is gone forever but she was more pale then any dead person I have seen at any funerals even with the sent of blood near her nose, I for sure thought she would wake up. Something told me I was glad she didn't.**_

_**As the casket was carried out of my father and my house and carried to a hole big enough for it further out into the field were a couple other graves were placed, I sighed I didn't want to cry yet I would leave that to when I was alone I was 5 and I am very smart for my age and can hold in my anger, sadness, and any other strong emotion locked inside of me for a long time, and when it got to be too much I would run away to somewhere quiet and cry, scream and do what ever else to calm me down and I would start all over again.**_

_***flash back over***_

I was finally able to stand and run down the stairs and grab an umbrella of Rima's and run outside and to the school and bump right into Headmaster Cross I start to cry and tell him everything he thinks for a second and smiles. "i'm sure that they are just saying that, and I highly doubt that Rido is taking over Shiki's body… hmmm are you sure that your getting enough sleep… maybe you should see a nurse… lets go now." Headmaster smiled I tried to pull away but his grip was tight around my wrist and it was almost painful he half dragged me to the nurses office and sat me down on the bed and talked a bit to the nurse I sighed and looked around and waiting to see what the nurse would say to me…

The lady nurse came in with a needle and it filled with a clear liquid and bringing it over to me she grabbed my arm and I quickly pulled it away. "what the heck are you planning on doing with that needle…" I glared at her, she smiled and spoke, "this will make you feel better." she took a hold of my arm again and before she had the chance to give me the needle I heard Shiki and I pushed the lady down and grabbed the needle and stuck it in to her arm and pushed the liquid into her blood stream. She tried to stand up but fell down again and started to cry and hyperventilate and died… Shiki must of wanted to give me this needle and just as the lady died Shiki walked into the room, and I started to laugh.

" you fool , you tried to kill me… well she died instead and not me… you were my first and only friend and this is what you are trying to do to me just cause Rido is taking over you, well if I am to depart this life then i'm not going this way and you will die fully Rido Kuran… now leave my friends body!" I screamed and Shiki laughed one last time and smoke started to leave his body and Rido appeared out of nowhere I smiled and spit on his coat "you really shouldn't of done that…" Rido smiled I gulped and then snickered and smiled Kaname walked into the room. "KILL HIM!" I yelled and Kaname looked shocked as Rido walked closer towards me, and he took the orders quickly and put his hand through Rido's chest and pulled out his heart Rido stood there stunned, I smiled at Kaname and Rido fell on the floor, "he is gone now." Shiki groaned getting up, I pulled him into a hug.

"it's all over now…" I smiled, Shiki accepted the hug and after that going back to the dorms and telling everyone the story and chitchat, life went back to the way it was. Going to school graduating and staying in a house with Shiki and living a happy life even if me having to be a vampire, I got used to it after awhile… but I would never be a human again, the two of us did visit my old house and my parents graves and also visiting Shiki's old house it really brought back memories and good ones and bad.

_**ありがとう**____**( thank you) for reading plz review hope you enjoyed it I had fun typing it but I only wanted this one to be a one chapter story I also have another story but it is an Ouran high school host club one it is pretty good… it also has vampires in it… one thing I have noticed is that I cant type or write one story with out at least one vampire in it ha, ha, ha so same with all of the novels that I have written (in journals) people say I should publish them … but I am unsure about it… well all I can say is **__**さようなら**____**(goodbye) and again hope you enjoyed!**_

ps... I FINALLY FIXED IT!Top of Form 1

-_-!

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
